


What's A Foursome

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Double Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Gonta/Korekiyo and Kaede/Miu are on a double date. Gonta has a question.





	What's A Foursome

“Miu, if you’re going to treat the waitstaff with such disrespect, we are going to leave this establishment,” Korekiyo hissed as soon as the rather embarrassed waiter had scurried away to get their drinks. 

“Hey! That was a compliment! Just because you’re a creep doesn’t me-” she attempted to defend herself. 

“Be silent,” Korekiyo glared. He was typically content to observe what his friends decided to do without interference, but as they were trying to custom of “double dating,” her poor behavior would reflect on him as well, and he liked this restaurant enough to desire the ability to return to it on good terms. 

Kaede put a soothing arm around Miu before she could start yelling at Korekiyo for ordering her around in a very much unsexy way, “Miu, hey, he’s hot, okay? I get it. We know. We just maybe shouldn’t tell him while he’s at work, you know? He can’t really leave, it might feel awkward.” 

Miu crossed her arms, “He should be grateful that a hot girl liked me noticed him.” She knew she had perhaps been mistaken in saying something, but admitting she was wrong was terribly uncomfortable. 

While Kaede soothed her girlfriend, Gonta attempted to soothe his boyfriend. He gently wrapped his arms around him, “Gonta got you. It alright.” 

Korekiyo took a deep breath and allowed his anger to dissipate. Sister wasn’t demanding he nor Miu apologize so it clearly wasn’t that important. “Thank you, Gonta.” 

The waiter returned and placed their drinks on the table. “Are you all ready to order?” 

“Yes,” Korekiyo smiled smoothly, “Thank you. Gonta,” he gestured to him, “and I will both have the special and we’d like an appetizer sampler for the table.” 

The waiter jotted that down and looked at the girls.

“We’ll both have the number five combo,” Kaede smiled, “Thank you.” 

Miu looked a bit sullen, but didn’t say anything, and the waiter quickly left to put the orders in. 

“You losers are lucky I’m here,” she fussed, “We’re having a foursome after, right? That’s what double dates should end in!” 

Gonta blinked and looked at Korekiyo, “What foursome?” 

Korekiyo smiled slightly, “A foursome is the term for when four people have sex with each other at the same time. A threesome is the same for three, and any higher and one simply calls it an orgy.” 

Kaede blushed at the admittedly academic description. “How can you just answer questions like that??” 

Korekiyo blinked, confused. “Because I know the answer. And Gonta indicated that he wished to as well. Which bit is unexpected?” 

“It’s because he’s a fucking creep,” Miu laughed, smiling at Kaede, “Normal people feel embarrassed but he probably just wants to cry at how beautiful foursomes are or something.” 

“They are quite lovely,” Korekiyo agreed, “I’ve participated in several.” 

Gonta blushed, “That sound not very much like gentleman…” 

“It’s alright, Gonta,” Kaede smiled kindly, “You don’t have to do it.” 

“Aww, no foursome?” Miu sighed, “You virgins are so lame.” 

“I just discussed group sex of which I’ve been a part, virgin is hardly accurate. I daresay, I’ve more experience than you.” Korekiyo smirked behind his mask. 

“Oh no,” Kaede groaned, “Do not start comparing experience!” 

“Hey creepshow! I’ve been with so many guys, you don’t even fucking know!” Miu objected. 

“Ever had a whole village of women over the course of three days?” Korekiyo started with something fairly recent, that he was quite fond of. 

“How big even is a village?” Miu shrugged, annoyed that it sounded impressive. 

“Gonta think this not good conversation for restaurant?” he ventured, gently touching Korekiyo’s shoulder. 

“Ah, quite right. That was a bit of a lapse in manners. I apologize,” Korekiyo accepted the soft correction automatically, happy to have been caught before Sister noticed the poor form.


End file.
